La ascensión de la hierba
by NekoKH
Summary: La hierba siempre abraza al sol, la hierba jamás se doblegara al viento tormentoso y sin importar que siempre volverá a nacer en primavera si es así ¿podremos volver a reencontrarnos en la primavera?
1. El comienzo

Una gran cantidad de gritos eufóricos e incluso algo melancólicos le despertaron algo sobresaltada sin embargo al reunirse con la realidad no oyó nada más que el silencio de la mañana e incluso su gemelo idéntico Chisa aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado sus cabellos ondeados de color naranja se encontraban alborotado algo enredado y tan largo como el de la chica que le miraba con detenimiento sus ojos celestes brillaron al tocar esos tres lunares que enmarcaban el ojo contrario del chico la única diferencia además de su género ¿Cómo era posible que dos opuestos fueran casi idénticos? Él era mayor por unas horas siendo el parto más difícil para la señora Kusanagi e incluso su padre un hombre que no le temía a nada tuvo temor de perder al amor de su vida y al vástago que aun estaba en su interior.

Al ser la última semilla de la antigua familia Kusanagi una familia que alguna vez fue de gran renombre ahora únicamente en los recuerdos de la gente que vivía a su alrededor; habían pasado de ser una familia que entrenaba espadachines a poseer una posada para viajeros que estaban de paso en el pueblo que rodeaba la gran posada Kusanagi, con el cantar de los gallos el otro chico abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose sin prestar atención a su hermana que se encontraba aun mirándole como si se viese a un espejo.

Tras lavarse comenzaron a vestirse con la ropa de trabajo ambas de la misma tela, color y forma en ocasiones solían confundirlos algo que no molestaba al mayor sin embargo a la menor sí que le hacía sentir mal que no le viesen a ella culpando a su insípido busto en crecimiento una vez listos comenzaron a realizar sus labores en la gran mansión.

Salíamos del cuarto dirigiéndose a la planta baja respectivamente a la cocina para desayunar antes de comenzar con las labores de limpieza de los tres pisos de la posada fueron asustados por un par de hombre que vestían trajes diferentes a los de los simples viajeros o aventureros que solían pasear por la zona alojándose en el lugar:

—¿Cómo es que se sigue manteniendo este lugar?

—La gente del pueblo los ve como benefactores y hacen intercambios, trabajo por comida que producen. —respondió otro hombre con un tono serio que provoco un ligero dolor de cabeza en la chica.

—Lo bueno es que solo vinimos por trabajo, espero que nos podamos marchar pronto. —volvió a hablar el primero.

Ambos se miraron preocupados de ser descubiertos fisgoneando las conversaciones de los huéspedes ya les habían regañado varias veces por meterse donde no les incumbía por lo que optaron por quedarse escondidos hasta que los visitantes se alejaron debieron salir rápido pero se quedaron reparando las palabras de los huéspedes que habían hecho extraños comentarios sobre la posada y su mantenimientos cuando uno de sus hermanos mayores, Shunta, los tomó por la ropa levantándonos a ambos con mala cara.

—¡¿Qué hacen escondiéndose del trabajo?! —sus rostros palidecieron a lo que él sonrió tétricamente enviándolos con los demás que se estaban dirigiendo a realizar las compras para la posada sin siquiera probar bocado del desayuno que emanaba un delicioso aroma.

El pueblo rodeaba la gran mansión sin embargo debían bajar de la cima rodeado de un bosque de bambú para llegar a las tiendas principales los seis hermanos mayores estaban más agitado que lo habitual además de que la gente estaba siendo mucho más amable con la chica otorgándole buenos deseos de la nada, no recordaba que fuese una fecha especial.

—Kusanagi-san —le hablaron al gemelo mayor por lo que dejo varias de las cajas sobre los brazos de su hermana, quien solo le vio con mala cara por irse a coquetear con una chica que atendía una tienda cercana.

Ambos parecían tener una charla muy buena pues los minutos pasaron y no tenían intenciones de acabar con ellas incluso cuando los brazos de Takenoko comenzaron a cansarse debido al peso, estaba a punto de dejar las cajas a un lado para ir en búsqueda de su hermano hasta que alguien tomo las cajas pesadas de verduras sobres sus brazos y le saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Takenoko-chan ¿Chisa otra vez te dejo sola? —Ella le brindó una sonrisa tímida a su prometido asintiendo mientras ambos veían al pelirrojo coquetear con la chica que le había llamado anteriormente. —¿quieres ir a dar un paseo mientras se desocupa tu hermano?

Estaba a punto de negarse cuando su estomago le delató causando risa en el hombre mayor quien le guio hasta un puesto de comida comprándole uno de los dulces favoritos de la chica, siguieron dando vueltas alrededor de las tiendas charlando tranquilamente aprovechando que no había ningún hermano que molestase esta.

—Escuche que llegaron algunos estandartes del reino a la posada.

—Eso creo, a los invitados importantes siempre los atiende mi madre en persona con ayuda de mis hermanas. —se perdió en sus ojos marrones y en su amplia sonrisa que siempre le regalo desde su compromiso. —Shigehiro-kun ¿Está bien que hablamos así?

Él se rio de la pregunta de la chica a pesar de que llevaban casi cinco años de compromiso no siempre los dejaban hablar de manera tan cercana ni sin compañía de Chisa o alguno de sus otros hermanos, por lo que asintió dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia ella quien bajo la cabeza con algo de timidez por aquel acto.

—La boda está muy cerca después de todo, no creo que tú madre se enoje si hablamos frente a tu hermano.

—¿Cerca…? Aún quedan dos otoños para la boda.

La expresión alegre de Shigehiro cambio a una más incómoda al no saber que decir por lo que optó por quedarse en silenció pensando en que palabras usar antes de responder con la verdad:

—Tus padres me pidieron adelantar la fecha de la boda. —ella asintió con una sonrisa llena de incomodidad que solo dio para no tensar las cosas con su futuro marido.

Shigehiro era el hombre más noble de la aldea incluso sirvió en varias de las batallas del emperador junto al mismo príncipe del crepúsculo a su lado siendo elogiado por este ultimo por su gran pasión y paciencia en las largas campañas de guerra para conquistar Allure por lo que no era sorpresa que el Kusanagi padre quisiese a ese varón dentro de su familia otorgándole en matrimonio a su única hija.

Tras esa charla ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Chisa llego algo avergonzado frunciendo el ceño al ver a Shigehiro tan cerca de su hermanita sosteniendo sus cajas se saludaron amistosamente con algo de tensión antes de recibir sus cajas los demás hermanos de la chica se acercaron saludando amablemente al chico quien comenzó a charlar con el segundo hermano mayor quien les ordeno a los demás avanzar hasta la casa con las demás compras, telas, polvos rojizos e incluso otros productos de valor.

—Pequeña hermana ¿no quieres algo antes de regresar? —pregunto Satou, el tercer hijo de la familia Kusanagi el más apegado a la chica pues la había criado como a su propia hija debido a lo pequeña y débil que se veía en su nacimiento.

Ella negó perdida en las palabras que había dicho Shigehiro ¿Por qué adelantar dos años a la boda? Sus manos se aferraban nerviosas a su ropa de trabajo y sin darse cuenta había tomado la mano de Satou para atravesar el bosque de bambú que para un extraño era como un gran laberinto que llevaba a cualquier lugar menos al que buscaba, a la lejanía se veía la que fue alguna vez la gran mansión del norte:

—Takenoko-chan ve por detrás a entregar esto en la cocina. —le ordenaron deteniéndose abruptamente bastante lejos de la entrada principal donde con dificultad se veían pequeñas siluetas.

—Esta bien. —tomé la caja bastante pesada que le pasaron y desvió del camino principal metiéndose por el bosque de bambú para llegar más rápido a la zona trasera de la casa donde se encontraba la cocina.

Allí se encontraba su madre quien de espaldas mirando a lo profundo del bosque donde antes su marido e hijos solían entrenar ahora era un lugar para celebrar fiestas a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero, ella miraba hacia ese lugar con preocupación la chica dejo la pesada caja en el suelo bajo el gran mesón de madera en el centro de la cocina con ese estruendo trajo de vuelta a su madre quien le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Por qué adelantaste la boda? —preguntó de manera irrespetuosa a su madre quien se sorprendió.

Su expresión de sorpresa duró poco antes de voltearse haciendo que su largo cabello anaranjado se ondease con en el camino, comenzó a cocinar para sus hijos, hijas y marido ignorando por completo la pregunta de su hija pidiendo a sus dioses que se olvidase del tema marchándose enfadada como solía hacer cuando respondía de esa manera.

—¿Por qué si la boda sería en dos años más la adelantaste? —insistió con la perseverancia heredada por su padre.

—Takenoko tú padre está envejeciendo muy rápido, queremos verte al lado de un buen hombre y nietos para disfrutarlos mientras aun tengamos salud.

Esas palabras salieron como una ráfaga de viento frio hacia el rostro de la chica quien negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir en ese momento y antes de que si quiera se recompusiese la madre prosiguió:

—Ya que lo sabes deberás danzar a los espíritus para que seas bendecida y comiences bien tu matrimonio.

Esas telas eran su ropa de boda se quedó allí sin ánimos de seguir con la charla a veces era mejor vivir en la ignorancia pensó la joven novia ayudando a preparar la comida para esa tarde en la que estaban recibiendo más visitas de lo usual fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las voces de algunas esposas de sus hermanos:

—Ese hombre fue muy grosero. —Habló Daia la esposa del primogénito y heredero de la casa Kusanagi, quejándose de uno de los estandartes del emperador. —que si no estuviese casada me haría su concubina.

Otra se carcajeo mientras la menor disfrutaba de verlas adoptar las posturas de aquellos hombres actuando aquella escena.

—¿Quién quiere perder su libertad por alguien de la capital? —respondió otra. —los hombres de la capital son unos infieles casándose con cualquier mujer que ven por la calle.

Así estuvieron burlándose de los hombres del emperador hasta que cayó la noche cubriendo el cielo con estrellas en el baño mi madre cantaba una canción de cuna de su país Allure del cual había abandonado de la mano de mi padre; mientras lavaba mi cabello.

—Puedo hacerlo yo madre.

—Cuando estés casada yo no podre hacerlo con tanta frecuencia, concédele este deseo a tu madre. —pidió abrazandola con suavidad nuevamente por lo que la jovencita asintió resignada dejando que le lavase el cabello y cuerpo.

—¿No crees que me parezco a Chisa? —preguntó como era habitualmente al ver su cuerpo desnudo sintiéndose algo molesta de que todos la confundiesen con su hermano. —quiero vestir con ropa como las de mis cuñadas no con ropa de Chisa.

—Aún hay tiempo para eso. —sus ojos color miel brillaron con amor de una madre a una hija. —tu hermano y tú son dos caras de una misma familia la gente que no mira con atención no merece que tu le pongas la tuya.

—¿Lo dices por Shigehiro-san?

—Si él no fuese capaz de ver con atención ¿crees que tu madre lo hubiese escogido para ser tu marido?

Se quedó en silencio secándose el cabello mientras su madre se terminaba de bañar ¿Por qué todo estaba pasando tan rápido? Aún soy demasiado joven como para casarme con alguien… Si tan solo alguien me salvase pensé en un príncipe como en los de mis cuentos viejos que tenía aún escondidos bajo mi cama pensó mientras secaba su cuerpo a la totalidad.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de costura la madre donde solía arreglar la ropa de los huéspedes, allí estaba un vestido rojo de dos piezas bordado enteramente con hilos dorados que hacían formas de bambú e incluso de brotes de bambú en la falda y en la parte de arriba cubierto por un velo de tela semitransparente con bordados dorados en sus bordes con ciertas partículas brillantes provocaron lagrimas en los ojos de la chica debido a la belleza de aquel vestido de bodas por fin podría usar algo tan bello hecho especialmente para ella.

—Use a tu hermano de modelo espero que te quede bien. —iba a reclamar nuevamente el hecho de que Chisa fuese el modelo y ella, pero el imaginarlo con su vestido de novia le hizo reír.

Su madre comenzó a vestirle con el vestido la falda era perfecta en conjunto a la parte de superior el velo era bastante largo para su altura quedándole más abajo de los tobillos por lo que lo dejaron guardado para darle arreglos finales en su lugar su madre sacó de una caja negra con letras distintas a todas las que había visto colocando su frente sobre la caja para luego abrirla dejando ver un par de tobilleras de plata las cual puso otorgándole buenos deseos al regalarle sus pertenencias más preciadas.

—Estas… radiante hija… —la voz emocional de madre provoco una sonrisa tímida en la chica que hace tiempo que no usaba un vestido.

Peino su cabello que se encontraba lacio a causa del baño que había tomado con dos trenzas desde la zona de la frente hacia atrás dejando los demás cabellos color del atardecer sueltos la escoltaron a la antigua arena de entrañamiento que se encontraba llena del polvo rojizo sus hermanos se quedaron vigilando que ningún extraño interrumpiese la bendición de su hermana para con los espíritus del norte.

A penas sus pies desnudos tocaron el lugar quedaron manchados de rojo se dirigió al centro de la arena que estaba totalmente adornada por las telas rojas que se veían con poca claridad con apenas la luz de la luna, había danzado toda su vida… pero hacerlo sin música y pidiendo por un matrimonio del cual aún no se sentía segura le era extraño.

Su cuerpo se comenzó a mover por inercia al cerrar los ojos, aunque no pidió por una bendición si no más bien rogó por que alguien la salvase de aquel matrimonio, le tenia cariño a Shigehiro pero lo que quería sentir era amor… y aun no había sentido eso por él; antiguas lámparas se encendieron con la luz espiritual desapercibida a simple vista. Sus movimientos los había aprendido de su madre desde que tenia apenas conocimiento el bailar era una parte fundamental en las creencias de su madre pues decía que conectaban lo terrenal con lo espiritual.

El frio de la noche con las escarchas de agua que comenzaron a caer sobre la piel que estaba desnuda lo que les dio la señal para entrar a descansar ya que al siguiente anochecer sería el gran día de la más joven de la casa Kusanagi, cayó rendida sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarse el rojo de sus pies se lanzó a la cama donde su hermano también dormía.

—¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! —el grito de Chisa la despertó del sueño profundo en el que había caido.

Se despertó asustada levantándose al escuchar los alborotos que hacía el chico fuera de su cuarto, vio el piso manchado del polvo rojizo con marca de sus pies vistió rápidamente con su ropa habitual de trabajo.

—No es cortes que hables así a un general, mocoso. —era la misma voz de uno de los hombres de los que nos habíamos escondido el día anterior.

Me acerqué a la puerta aun descalza con los pies de color rojo los toque marchando mis dedos medio y anular izquierdos con el mismo tono escarlata al intentar abrir Chisa me lo impidió por lo que no insistí más quedándome escuchando la discusión desde fuera.

—¿Qué son esas manchas? —preguntó con un tono de curiosidad.

—¿Acaso los de la ciudad capital no saben que es el bermellón? —pregunto de vuelta mi hermano como siempre intentando dejar a su adversario como un tonto me sonreí por su total desinhibición enfrente del huésped.

Escuche unos pasos ligeros suaves y con un ligero tintineo claramente los de mi madre pues habitualmente solía usar tobilleras que hacían ese particular sonido al caminar:

—¿Qué está sucediendo Chisa? —pregunto madre con un tono calmado y gentil para tranquilizar a ambos hombres.

—Este... señor no sabe que es el bermellón… y quería entrar a mi cuarto.

—Ya veo, señor estandarte de la capital ¿quisieran quedarse usted y su compañero a la boda de esta noche? Podrá ver el bermellón en el suelo del lugar con más detención, acompáñeme este no es lugar para alguien tan importante como usted.

Tras marchase madre junto al alto estandarte de la capital Chisa soltó la puerta dejando salir a su hermana no sin antes darle un ligero golpe en la frente por dejar el suelo machado desde la zona trasera el cuarto de costura y a su habitación compartida.

—Se más cuidadosa más si te quedas sola, quien sabe que hubiese hecho ese patán mientras tú solo estabas dormida.

—¿Te levantaste sin mí? —preguntó ignorando su consejo impresionada de que se hubiese despertado temprano sin su ayuda.

—El hermano Ryu me levanto para que tu pudieses descansar por lo de tu boda esta noche. —se rascó la nuca mientras bajaban a la cocina personal de la familia.

Chisa se estaba comportando más sentimental de lo acostumbrado ambos se sentían acongojados sintiendo preocupación el uno por el otro preguntándose en su interior: "¿Qué sería de mi vida sin mi otra mitad?" Ambos caminaban sin prisas en silencio hasta que él tomo su mano a manera de consuelo sonriendo como solía hacerlo en su infancia.

—Ve el lado bueno ya tendré una habitación para mi y tu una para ti. —se carcajearon quitando ese ambiente lúgubre que les cubrió por un momento.

Todos ya estaban desayunando al parecer no había tantos huéspedes por lo que todos parecían más tranquilos riendo la luz de la mañana le daba un color casi de fantasía a esa imagen que parecía estar sacada de un sueño tranquilo.

POV – TAKENOKO KUSANAGI

—Buenos días Takenoko-chan —saludó mi madre paseándose alrededor de mi padre quien parecía estar más serio que de costumbre.

Mi padre era un hombre de pocas palabras normalmente siempre estaba en silencio rasgo que había ganado por los años que había vivido de la guerra y la caza lo habían hecho un hombre sabio lleno de conocimientos estratégicos incluso el hacer la casa familiar una posada fue idea suya, sus ojos celestes cansados me miraron con tristeza miro mis pies descalzos como solía tener al levantarme a desayunar en mis días libres que esta vez tenían cierto color rojo en ellos.

—Si siempre estas descalzas te enfermaras y no podrás cuidar de tu familia. —sonreí tocándome el pie derecho con el contrario, él me hizo una señal para que me acercase a su lado.

A pesar de no ser tan viejo los años de frio en la guerra del antiguo emperador hicieron que su cuerpo se volviese débil pues la mayor parte de los inviernos solía enfermar gravemente cayendo en la cama dejándonos con miedo de jamás volver a verlo en pie, una de sus piernas tampoco estaba bien por lo que debía usar un bastón de madera que le creo nuestro hermano mayor Shunta.

—Cuidare bien de mi familia padre. —acaricie su rostro cansado, cerró sus ojos al sentir mis cálidas manos sobre su rostro.

Miré bien a mi alrededor a todos mis seis hermanos todos tenían la mayoría tenía el cabello castaño oscuro siendo yo y Chisa los únicos con el color de cabello de nuestra madre, sin embargo, todos teníamos los ojos de padre color celeste todos tenían sonrisas algunos de mis sobrinos aun estaban medios dormidos en los brazos de sus madres y padres, una gran familia sonreí con ternura siguiendo con las caricias al rostro de padre.

—Esta noche ya no serás más mi niña, sino que la esposa de un buen hombre. —le hizo una seña a madre a lo que ella asintió sacando unos velos uno para mi y otro para Chisa quien lo aceptó de mala gana. —ambos usaran el velo hasta después de tu boda para evitar que los demonios se lleven a la novia.

Nuestra madre nos arreglo la tela para que ambas quedasen iguales siguiendo las instrucciones no debería quitarme el velo hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque donde estaba el árbol de la unión donde la mayoría de los matrimonios de la familia se habían realizado, el agua de la cascada alejaba los malos espíritus y atraía la luz de la luna que nos daría la bendición para la unión entre mi futuro esposo y yo.

Como dictaba nuestra tradición familiar cada uno de mis hermanos me vistió con un buen deseo para mi futuro matrimonio por orden de mayor a menor comenzaron:

—Deseo que tu marido te haga la mujer más feliz. —fue el deseo de Shunta mientras chocaba su frente con la mía.

—Deseo que nunca te falte nada. —Siguió Ryumen mientras colocaba mi mano en su frente.

—Deseo amor para ti. —El deseo de Satou me hizo sonreír, como siempre él siendo el romántico empedernido y uno de los pocos hermanos que no estaba casado.

Así continuaron hasta que cada uno de los seis dio sus buenos deseos para mí, el día de hoy no ayude en las tareas de la posada solo tenía una misión bañarme en agua perfumada recordando las diez reglas para ser una buena esposa que me había enseñado mamá desde muy pequeña para este "gran día" claramente no pensé en esas reglas viejas no decían nada nuevo por primera vez me quede dormida en las aguas calientes de la tina llena de flores de camelia del árbol favorito de mis padres símbolo de su amor.

Soñé con un príncipe alto que a pesar de no ver su rostro su voz me parecía conocida…

Los preparativos para la boda eran bastante largos por lo que cuando el olor mínimo de las camelias se impregno en mi cuerpo algunas de mis cuñadas vinieron a ayudarme con algunos preparativos para la ceremonia me ayudaron a vestir las prendas que irían debajo del vestido de boda, arreglaron mis uñas de manos y pies.

—Cuando me case con Shunta use rosas en el agua. —se sonrió Daia mientras pintaba el símbolo de la familia en mi frente el kanji de la hierba de bambú con color rojo con tal delicadeza que ni siquiera sentía el pincel sobre mi frente. —Las camelias son muy raras de conseguir aquí me alegra que tu madre te las diera.

La luz del sol cayó sobre el horizonte y la luz de las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse junto a la música festiva de la boda habían comenzado a llegar los invitados a la boda por lo que había oído de mis hermanas Chisa estaba sentado en el centro de la antigua arena de entrenamiento aun cubierto por el velo recibiendo a los invitados que llegaban de a montones para ver la ceremonia de unión del espadachín más famoso de nuestro pueblo con la única hija del general Kusanagi.

Cubierta por el velo nos dirigimos hasta el cuarto de costura para comenzar a vestirme con el vestido de boda al igual que el día anterior la falda roja con diseños dorados me quedaba perfecta por encima del ombligo mientras que la parte superior dejaba apenas un poco de piel en el estomago mis brazos eran lo único expuesto en el atuendo mis hermanas me ayudaron con las tobilleras de madre que sonaban con cada movimiento de mis pies mientras me ayudaban a peinar mi cabello dividiendo algunos mechones de la frente para que quedase fuera de la parte superior que estaba recogida en una coleta simple adornada con una horquilla de madera de cerezo adornada con flores del mismo árbol la parte inferior del cabello quedo suelta cubierta por el velo dorado.

Afuera la música se escuchaba a con fuerza incluso las voces de los invitados cantar las canciones que proponían los músicos, una vez lista me encaminaron hasta el bosque donde el viento soplaba con fuerza alejando a los tontos y dejándonos únicamente a mi prometido y a mí.

La ceremonia era sencilla en teoría el camino hasta llegar a ella era difícil, mientras los invitados celebraban cantando, comiendo y bailando con Shigehiro debíamos atravesar el bosque de bambú siguiendo el listo rojo hacia la cascada y allí pronunciar nuestros votos a la vez que uníamos nuestras manos izquierdas con el mismo listón que nos uniría al final del camino. En la oscuridad comenzó nuestro camino hacia el matrimonio, ambos por dos lados opuesto ya que en el matrimonio no es de un solo color sino variados tonos que componen el vínculo entre dos amantes.

Mis pasos eran seguros a pesar de no desear casarme en estos momentos sabia que debía hacerlo por el bien de padre y mi futuro lentamente nos acercábamos a la cascada lugar donde estaba el final del recorrido nos miramos con una tenue sonrisa nos adentramos a los pies de la cascada donde se creía que ya los malos espíritus no podían lastimarte y con la luz de luna como testigo comenzamos a recitar nuestros votos al comenzar a unir nuestros destinos con el lazo rojo.

—Yo Ogiwara Shigehiro uno mi destino al tuyo. —quedaba poca distancia que acortar con el lazo rojo.

—Yo Kusanagi Takenoko uniré mi destino al tuyo.

A unos pasos de distancia un ruido proveniente del bosque nos hizo detenernos, miramos algo asustados pues nadie debía acercarse al bosque mientras realizábamos nuestra ceremonia que consagraría la luna como testigo.

—Con ese lazo rojo uniremos nuestra vida en… —Shigehiro-san no pudo continuar pues el lazo fue cortado por una rápida espada que se enterró en el suelo cubierto de agua.

Esa espada era una de las cortadoras de hierbas del antiguo clan Kusanagi, pero padre las había regalado hace algún tiempo Shigehiro me escondió tras él sacando su espada para protegerme de quien sea que estuviese tras la ruptura de nuestra unión.

—¡Seas quien seas no puedes estar aquí! —grito con gran valentía mientras yo me ocultaba aferrada a su espalda.

El viento soplo y el intruso no dijo ni una palabra hasta que la luz tenue de la luna llena revelo una figura alta el castaño se puso en posición de ataque por lo que retrocedí un paso chocando mi pie con la espada con empuñadura de jade que resplandecía en el agua.

—Esa mujer pertenece al emperador. —me ericé al escuchar esas palabras tan frías provenir del extraño.

—Takenoko es mi prometida hace cinco años el emperador no tiene derechos sobre ella. —ambos en un movimiento rápido me hicieron cerraron los ojos al comenzar a chocar sus espadas con fuerza.

Ambos luchaban con bastante fuerza y por primera vez pude observar a un soldado de nivel superior enfrentar al guerrero número uno del norte, la espada que portaba el extraño era la otra cortadora de hierba ambas hermanas brillaban a la luz de la luna con un verde resplandor no fui consiente del como ni cuando mi prometido cayo al suelo algo herido.

El traje negro con algunos detalles en blanco con dorado lo hacia ver imponente junto su capa color verde oscuro que cubría uno de sus hombros con plumas negras y plateadas sumergió sus botas para acercarse a mí con el porte de un príncipe:

—¡Corre Takenoko-chan! —grito desesperado Ogiwara.

Mi cuerpo se tensó e instintivamente sacó la gran espada que resplandecía en el agua el sonido de la cascada caer con fuerza ocultaba mis latidos que se agitaban sin control mientras el hombre se acercaba a paso lento.

—¡No te acerques! —grite sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos mirando al hombre directo a los ojos del mismo color del mango de la espada.

El hombre no retrocedió al contrario avanzo más hacia mi a lo que en un movimiento de espada esta cortó parte del elegante traje que traía puesto el hombre él se detuvo mirando su traje roto di un vistazo a Shigehiro-san quien aún estaba tendido en el suelo con cuidado rodeé al hombre quien solo me seguía con la mirada pues ya había probado de lo que era capaz.

—Ve a casa Takenoko. —dijo mientras me acercaba a él yo negué no podía dejar allí tirado en el agua con los restos de los lazos rojos que unirían nuestras vidas.

Solté la espada intentando tomar el rostro del castaño quien negaba con su cabeza e intentaba que me marchase sin él a casa bajo la protección de mi familia lo intente levantar sin embargo era claro que no podría al estar inmersa intentando salvar a mi prometido el hombre con un solo brazo me cargo sobre su hombro cubierto de plumas.

—¡Takenoko!

Escuche los gritos de Shigehiro mientras luchaba por poder bajarme y volver con aquel hombre herido por mi causa quien una y otra vez repetía mi nombre intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito.

—No puedes ir contra el destino. —dijo el hombre mientras yo intentaba quitarme su agarre.


	2. Hierba alta

La música y los colores inundaban los sentidos de los dos estandartes del emperador quienes mantenían su vista fija en la figura central de la novia quien aun tenía puesto su velo y llevaba sentada allí desde el atardecer saludando a los invitados.

—Midorima-chi ¿tu conoces a la novia? —la voz del rubio provoco que el aludido asintiera sin dejar de fijarse en los movimientos de la chica que estaba siendo el centro de atención. —¿es bella?

—No lo sé era una niña cuando la conocí, solo vine a entrenar con su padre no a mirarla. —el rubio se quejó después de todo habían podido asistir gracias a la alcahuetería de este. —esa no es la novia.

—¿Qué? Pero si todos la saludan. —El rubio miro mejor sin notar la diferencia que había visto su compañero quien miro a su alrededor.

Midorima Shintaro un experimentado espadachín y antiguo aprendiz del padre de la mujer que habían venido a buscar había aprendido varios de los trucos del general Kusanagi quien había hecho la boda de noche a propósito para despistarlos y casar a su hija para alejarla del emperador.

—Es muy astuto maestro. —el hombre de cabello verde admitió mientras miraba bien a su alrededor viendo unas figuras femeninas salir del bosque. —quédate aquí distrayendo a los padres iré a buscar a la chica.

Rápidamente se adentro en el bosque lugar que conocía pues en sus entrenamientos había pasado bastante tiempo allí con la niña que ahora debía entregar al emperador recordó que en la cascada la luna solía brillar con más fuerza por lo que la usarían para consagrar su matrimonio, se apresuro para impedir la boda pues su cuello seria cortado si no lo hacia a la lejanía vio como se acercaban lentamente con el lazo del destino, tomando una de sus espadas la lanzó perfectamente para cortar el lazo rojo acorto la distancia cuando vio que el chico la escondía tras él ese gesto provoco una molestia que no sabía que podía sentir:

—Esa mujer pertenece al emperador. —habló intentando desmoralizar al chico, quien no se inmuto por la advertencia, sino que saco su espada para proteger a su prometida.

No esperaba menos de alguien con él que había luchado codo a codo en alguna de las batallas del nuevo emperador, desvaino la otra espada para luchar contra el chico quien a pesar de no llegar a su nivel lo hizo perder algo de tiempo antes de dejarlo herido en la orilla de la cascada.

La figura de la niña había cambiado ya no era más una niña se había convertido en una flor de camelia bella y radiante con el vestido de novia que parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna.

—¡Corre Takenoko-chan! —le pidió el chico, claramente no conocía a la niña ella jamás dejaría a alguien tirado allí herido por lo que comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la chica para llevarla consigo.

—¡No te acerques! —sus ojos se encontraron después de mucho tiempo provocando una ola de recuerdos en el general quien aun debía terminar con su trabajo.

Quedaba poca distancia entre ambos cuando la chica movió firmemente la espada hacia el provocando que la punta curva de la espada se atorase en su traje desgarrándolo Midorima se quedo quieto analizando el corte en su mejor traje sonriendo por la valentía que aún seguía siendo parte de ella, la observo acercarse al chico no se movió pues con la adrenalina que bombeaba su corazón podía ser capaz de arrancarle un dedo con esa espada que aun sostenía intentando advertirle algo con su postura, tiró la espada a un lado para ver mejor al chico quien le pedía que se marchase bajo el abrigo familiar a lo que se negó en más de una ocasión dándole oportunidad al general para que tomase su espada guardándola nuevamente en la funda que estaba en su cinturón una vez las guardo sin dificultad tomo a la chica, una leve fragancia llego a su nariz le tomo algo de tiempo reconocer el aroma hasta recordar el aroma a camelias que solía oler en el estudio de su maestro e incluso en el emperador.

—No puedes ir contra el destino. —advirtió el Shintaro a la chica que se retorcía en sus brazos intentando librarse de su agarré.

Lentamente llegamos a la fiesta donde la mirada de los asistentes se centro en el general que traía a la chica golpeándole y retorciéndose para poder liberarse del destino que ahora le había traído Shintaro con su llegada el padre de la chica se acercó molesto y aun así no pronuncio palabra alguna a su antiguo alumno.

—Eres astuto maestro, pero me enseñaste bien. —El rubio trajo los caballos donde el de cabello verde lanzo abruptamente a la chica subiéndose tras ella.

Los hermanos de la chica sacaron sus armas a lo que el general Midorima pudo esquivar con su cabello la chica gritaba, pataleaba e incluso lloraba aun así no era capaz de liberarse del agarre de una mano que tenía sobre ella Shintaro.

—¡Mamá! —gritó llorando extendiendo su mano a uno de sus hermanos que estaba cerca. —¡Papá! ¡Papá!

En un vistazo rápido vio a su maestro con su arco legendario apresuro el paso con el cabello sin embargo la flecha ya estaba destinada a llegar a su cuerpo sin importar que hiciese esta llegaría, a pesar del dolor que sintió atravesarle el brazo no soltó a la chica.

—¡Takenoko! —la chica reacciono al llamado de su padre y con fuerza mordió el brazo herido del hombre para intentar escapar, sin embargo, solo logro que este la aferrase contra su pecho para seguir galopando con rapidez hasta su campamento lejos de su familia.

—¡Tú forjaste este destino! Ya no tiene sentido llorar por las decisiones tomadas. —sentencio el hombre sin soltarle.

Takenoko no entendía las palabras de aquel hombre solo entendía una cosa la cual era que deseaba que alguien la rescatase del demonio verde que le había robado la felicidad, tras algo tiempo la chica se desmayó pues la lucha contra el supuesto demonio no había hecho más que estragos en su cuerpo y mente.

—Midorima-sama nos adelantaremos a la ciudad, hay que eliminar a unos ladrones que se ocultan más adelante para garantizar la llegada de la hija del general Kusanagi. —habló uno de los guardias que traían Ryouta y Shintaro ambos se bajaron de las monturas el ultimo con más cuidado pues tenia a la chica desmayada en sus brazos.

—Kazunari toma a la chica y déjala en nuestra tienda. —El pelinegro asintió tomando en brazos a la chica quien seguía vestida con su ropa de boda.

La mirada de varios de los guardias se fijo en la chica y luego en el general que bajo con ayuda del rubio quien analizo la flecha que atravesaba el brazo de Shintaro no había tocado nada esencial sin embargo no sería fácil sacarla.

—Pensé que el antiguo general no erraba ni un tiro. —dijo cortando la punta de la flecha.

—No quiso herir a su hija. —el rubio asintió tirando de la otra parte de la flecha con fuerza.

—Así que por esto nos enviaron a buscar a una niña. —miro con atención la flecha rota que tenía entre su mano. —El general no va a darnos el premio tan fácil… —repitió las palabras de Seijuro cuando les ordeno ir en búsqueda de la flor del norte.

Kazunari se acercó hasta ellos comenzando a proporcionar curaciones a su amigo quien miraba en dirección a la tienda el rubio se despidió junto a los demás guardias para poner orden en los caminos más adelante para el herido Shintaro y la chica. Tras su partida todo el lugar quedo en silencio todo parecía haberse detenido.

—Iré a buscar más leña para el fuego, estaré atento por si alguien los siguió puedes descansar.

La voz del moreno no causo efecto en Shintaro quien miraba el camino que había recorrido a caballo esperando algo por parte de su antiguo maestro estaban bastante lejos no podría alcanzarlo al menos ya no, se dirigió a su tienda donde la chica dormía se veía apacible con sus ojos celestes cerrados toco el símbolo en su frente manchándose el pulgar derecho con el color rojizo sin embargo no lo pudo quitar del todo, se recostó a su lado mirando el cielo de la tienda.

—Arruinaste mi boda, tienes que hacerte responsable. —susurro la chica al oído del general quien no se sorprendió que la chica recobrase la conciencia.

—Te llevo para que seas mujer del emperador ¿es suficiente? —contesto cerrando los ojos.

—Soy una mujer libre no puedes hacerme esto. —se levanto mirando el rostro del hombre, le saco con cuidado los lentes y se acercó a su rostro. —Tú arruinaste mi boda no el emperador ¿no somos ya marido y mujer? —pregunto a lo que el general abrió los ojos alejado a la chica de su lado.

—Perteneces al emperador, fue su idea robarte en tu boda dile eso a él. —se volvió a recostar.

—Tu me robaste de mi casa si él quiere estar conmigo debe venir. —La chica se levanto de la cama improvisada dejando solo al general saliendo de la tienda.

Levanto su mano hacia el cielo buscando su estrella guía para regresar a casa la encontró tras un momento.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Shintaro saliendo de la tienda tras la mujer.

—Regresó a casa te agradezco por arruinar mi reputación, pero si solo vienes por ordenes de otra persona me siento más deshonrada que antes.

La chica limpio sus pies quitándose las tobilleras acomodo su velo para cubrirse del frio y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le indicaba su estrella guía a su lado caminaba el hombre incrédulo de que estuviese tan loca para recorrer kilómetros con los pies descalzos.

—Vuelve a la tienda, te congelaras.

—Es primavera no pasara nada de eso y no regresare, aunque truene. —sentencio molesta de aquella deshonra que le habían hecho pasar el emperador y sus generales.

Shintaro negó con molestia ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan testaruda? La tomo nuevamente en brazos la escena para su amigo le causo risa hace tiempo que no lo veía con ninguna chica por lo que no dijo nada simplemente siguió acomodando la fogata con ramas nuevas, lanzó a la chica nuevamente a la cama y se comenzó a quitar su elegante traje.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto atenta a cada movimiento que realizaba el hombre quien solo se quito la capa verde con plumas negras y plateadas junto a su saco.

Le lanzó la capa para que se abrigase en la noche y uso su saco como almohada cerró sus ojos nuevamente intentando dormir la chica se cubrió con la capa bostezando se sentó a los pies de la cama aun a la vista del general quien volvió a cerrar los ojos al ver que ella se quedaría allí esperando a que la rescatasen sus hermanos.

—¿Los mataran si vienen? —preguntó apenada de tener que decir eso.

—Por supuesto.

—Entiendo.

Fueron las últimas palabras de ambos antes de que el general se quedase dormido por completo, la chica lo movió varias veces antes de salir de la tienda encontrándose con el pelinegro quien estaba comiendo algo de carne de conejo asada.

—¿Tiene un arco? —pregunto a lo que el chico asintió extrañado por la petición de la chica quien tomo la horquilla que sujetaba su cabello atándola con parte de su velo a una flecha que lanzó al interior del bosque con una expresión de vacío. —es bueno despedirse de la familia. —miró a Takao quien no se había percatado de que dos de los hermanos de la chica los observaban en el oscuro bosque.

Takenoko regreso a la tienda con tristeza en sus ojos se sentó bajo la cama cuando una flecha llegó a los pies de la tienda lo que puso en alerta a Shintaro nuevamente.

—Es solo la despedida de mi familia. —tomo la flecha que traía un papel con el emblema familiar en ella.

"_La hierba siempre abraza al sol, nunca se dobla al viento y renace en la primavera_"

Abrazó ese trozo de papel quedándose dormida bajo la vigilancia de ambos hombres que al amanecer recogieron el campamento y la cargaron al caballo de Shintaro con el mismo sosteniéndola para que no cayese al suelo su brazo afortunadamente se recuperaba rápido gracias a las curaciones de Kazunari pasaron horas hasta que la chica se reincorporo con cuidado aferrándose al cuello del general.

Cabalgaron días acampando en la intemperie hasta llegar a la ciudad cercana donde pidieron hospedaje para que todos pudiesen darse un baño con agua caliente además de comprar algo de ropa para la llegada de la chica a la corte del emperador.

—Si te escapas te encontrare y matare a toda tu familia. —le advirtió el general mientras la chica levantaba sus hombros sin miedo de su advertencia.

Los dos hombres salieron a comprar algo para que vistiese la chica al llegar a la capital el pelinegro miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa picara mientras él general solo lo ignoraba viendo la ropa de mujer que ofrecía el mercado cercano a la posada.

—Aún faltan tres días hasta llegar a la ciudad central ¿no crees que será mejor comprarle dos atuendos?

Shintaro asintió tomando ropa de chico de lo que parecía ser la talla de la chica que se había quedado en la posada, el atuendo con el que la presentaría ante el emperador era un asunto diferente no parecía encontrar ninguno indicado.

—¿Quieres que pida ayuda? —el de pelo verde se negó. —¿desde cuándo estas enamorado?

Midorima se detuvo mirando enfadado a su amigo, si sus palabras eran malinterpretadas podrían cortar sus cabezas claramente eso no le interesaba mucho al que había preguntado pues mantenía esa sonrisa traviesa por preguntar aquello que le incomodaba al fiero espadachín del sur.

—Pertenece al emperador desde que somos pequeños. —respondió tomando un vestido blanco simple.

Mientras tanto en la posada la chica se daba un baño limpiando los rastros de su boda fallida de su cuerpo limpio el símbolo de su casa con tristeza se sumergió en la tina para quitar el olor a caballo sudado de su cuerpo se secó con las telas que le habían dado al hombre para ello, se quedó únicamente con la capa del general que era lo menos sucio que traía lavo sus ropas dejándolas secar en la ventana aprovechando el sol de la tarde.

Los pasos del general en la habitación solo le hicieron cubrirse lo que no cubría la capa, él le lanzo la ropa a la cama antes de comenzar a quitarse su ropa sucia para ir a tomar un baño abajo.

—Gracias —tomo la ropa de chico vistiéndose bajo la capa. —Aún no se tu nombre.

Aquellas palabras de Takenoko dejaron a Shintaro helado ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo, era un castigo por lo que le había hecho?

—Midorima, Midorima Shintaro. —respondió saliendo de la habitación en su bata de baño que le otorgaron al llegar.

Las espadas de mango de jade brillaron ante los ojos de la muchacha quien sin pensarlo ató su cabello en una coleta alta las que solía usar su hermano cuando salía a solas al pueblo se ato las botas de montar que le había comprado el general y con la capa verde oculto la espada que tomo prestada antes de salir de la habitación.

Nadie se percato de su presencia pues un chico como ella seguramente seria algún aprendiz de un huésped salió hasta el centro de la ciudad donde el sol estaba en su punto mas alto seguramente ya era medio día alzó su mano al cielo en búsqueda de orientación de aquel lugar extraño en el que se encontraba, pero sin su estrella guía no pudo hacer mucho.

Se sentó a las afueras de un jardín lleno de dientes de león que con una fuerte brisa volaron de su lado hacia el cielo:

—Son hermosos ¿no es así? —una voz suave de hombre hizo que la chica asintiese sin ver realmente quien estaba a su lado. —La mayoría de la gente solo los considera mala hierba, pero creo que son flores hermosas.

—La belleza yace en el ojo del espectador. —respondió sin inmutarse el desconocido a su lado le miro interesado en la conversación que proponía el joven aprendiz.

—Por favor explícame. —ordeno amablemente el encapuchado a lo que Takenoko solo contesto:

—Hay quienes ven a dios en cada cosa y quienes ven a dios como una cosa. —el extraño quedo contento con la respuesta.

—¿Cómo describirías la vida?

Hubo un silencio antes de la respuesta por parte de la muchacha que había aprendido por su padre todos sus conocimientos.

—Espiritualidad, amor y sacrificio. —el hombre asintió antes de volver a la carga con otra pregunta.

—¿Qué es el amor?

—Lágrimas de alegría cayendo de una divinidad. —esa respuesta emocionó demás a la muchacha que elevo su mirada al cielo evocando las enseñanzas de su padre a todos sus hijos.

—¿Qué son las lágrimas?

—Una fina línea entre el dolor y la felicidad. —citó a su padre, aunque ya algo cansada de las preguntas del extraño.

—¿Qué es la felicidad? —por el tono de voz del hombre sonaba a que era la última pregunta que saldría de su boca, notó cierto tono de expectación por su respuesta.

—Una ilusión. —Su acompañante se levantó dándole la espalda dejando ver solo una capa con capucha de color negro se detuvo antes de marcharse y nuevamente ese tono voz serio, amable y suave.

—Eres muy buena alumna, espero que más adelante podamos volver a encontrarnos.

El desconocido se marchó dejando a la muchacha más tranquila por haber enaltecido a sus padres una vez más, el sol comenzó a ocultarse al parecer el tiempo con el extraño había sido más del que había sentido a su alrededor se levantó dirigiéndose a la posada donde se encontró con el amigo del general hablando algo preocupado con el gerente pasó por su lado hacia la habitación que se encontraba vacía se quito la capa lanzó la espada a la cama y se sentó cerca de la ventana tocando las telas de su vestido de la desgracia.

—¡¿Acaso no te preocupa tu familia?! —le grito el pelinegro cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

—Ellos están bien.

—¡Shin-chan fue a acabar con ellos ahora! —mintió a lo que la chica sonrió y negó volviendo a mirar por la ventana. —¿no te preocupa tu novio? quizá se murió dos veces por tu culpa.

—La cascada donde tu maestro lo hirió tiene propiedades curativas por eso los espadachines entrenan allí. —hablo mirando a el horizonte. —lo vi regresar dos veces de la guerra de tu emperador siempre con una sonrisa lleno de sangre y heridas, jamás acabaran con su espíritu.

—Hablas del como si fuesen amantes de toda la vida. —la voz seria del general sobresalto a la chica quien se avergonzó de aquella frase y aun así respondió.

—Se gano mi mano en matrimonio hace casi cinco años no hay hombre más digno en el norte.

—¿Qué hay de ti Shin-chan no le ganaste a su hombre? —preguntó interesado Kazunari sentándose en medio de los dos jóvenes que se miraron.

—Él solo lo hizo por su emperador. —respondió con algo de desprecio la chica mirando a los ojos verdes del general quien avanzo antes de detenerse al darse cuenta que había caído ante la provocación de la chica de cabello anaranjado, quien se sonrió al ver el rostro molesto de Shintaro.

—Oh así que si Shin-chan te hubiese robado para él seria más digno que tu novio. —se levanto de la cama dejando una leve insinuación a su amigo. —bueno Shin-chan es el hombre más digno que verás, ¿no?

Pregunto a su amigo quien se quedo quieto mirando molesto a la chica que seguía sentada al borde de la ventana mirando el horizonte con tanta calma que no parecía posible que estuviesen en esa situación incomoda que había sido a causa de Takao.

—Dejare que veas lo digno que es este hombre. —se rio antes de cerrar la puerta tras del.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio acabando con la charla sin dar un fin explicito de la misma, se quedaron callados admirando lados diferentes ninguno quería hablar o eso era lo que parecía pues el hombre tenia algunas palabras atoradas en su garganta que no se atrevía a decir pues seria sobrepasar la confianza que le dio su amigo, el emperador.

—Lo digno de aquel se crea con méritos no robándose a una mujer el día de su boda. —calmo la más joven aun dándole la espalda al general quien se quedo observando el panorama que le ofrecía la muchacha. —Usted ha demostrado ser un valiente soldado del emperador, bastante fiel a sus principios según se dice en las canciones que se cantan en su nombre.

—Las canciones suelen exagerar la realidad. —aclaró él mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

—El otro día lo vi, es capaz de lanzar una espada a bastante distancia sin fallar ni una vez tal como se dice. —le miró sonriente algo fascinada de esa habilidad que tan solo había visto en un hombre, su padre.

—El emperador mando un carruaje para garantizar tu comodidad. —la chica asintió pues esos cuatro días de viaje había cabalgado agarrada al pecho del hombre que estaba frente suya. —llegaremos rápidamente así.

—¿Cree en el destino, señor?

Él le miro desconcertado su rostro era difícil de leer para una simple chica del norte, tal como la gente describiría al mejor estratega del reino ambos corazones latieron agitados por una respuesta a la pregunta que Kusanagi Takenoko había realizado en un impulso casi desconcertante por conocer al hombre que le habría de arrebatar su libertad para llevarla a los muros altos de palacio, tras no recibir ninguna respuesta ambos decidieron dormir él se quedó vigilando que nadie perturbase a la muchacha quien en sus sueños sentía la calidez del arrullo de su madre junto a las voces de sus hermanos llamándola para jugar junto a ellos mientras permanecía en el regazo de su padre quien le repetía sus enseñanzas las misma que le había otorgado a sus hijos varones, sin embargo, otra voz aparecía en la lejanía atrayéndola lejos de los brazos de la familia poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos despertando con el tacto de Shintaro sobre su piel dueño de la voz que le llamaba para despertar de su letargo.

—Debemos partir ahora para llegar a buen tiempo a la ciudad capital.

Takenoko se sonrojo al ver al hombre por la mañana, desde el comienzo de su viaje no había sido capaz de verlo de esa manera con el cabello alborotado su traje desalineado por seguramente sucumbir al sueño en medio de la noche no traía sus lentes por lo que sus ojos se entrecerraban para poder ver con claridad haciendo algunas expresiones que causaron risa de la chica.

—¿Hay algo que te parezca gracioso? —ella negó aún recostada sobre la cama su cabello suelto se esparcía sobre la misma una imagen adorable.

Midorima se comenzó a arreglar la ropa lavo su rostro y enjuago su boca antes de salir para dar espacio a la chica para que se lavase, arreglase y cambiase de ropa. Tras eso desayunaron austeramente pues no querían terminar con el estomago revuelto a mitad del camino la chica llevaba consigo una bolsa improvisada con lo que había sido alguna vez su vestido de novia y joyas del mismo.

—¿Para que quieres eso? —preguntó descortésmente Takao.

—Me gustan los recuerdos. —respondió llevándose un bocado de su desayuno a la boca.

Esta vez el viaje había tenido varias paradas que pedía la jovencita para admirar la belleza del camino a la gran ciudad capital de la que solo había oído historias de sus hermanos y padre quienes habían estado allí en múltiples ocasiones para el anochecer los dos hombres fueron los únicos que siguieron en pie y Kazunari no pudo contener su curiosidad:

—Eres muy considerado con Kusanagi-san diría casi amable. —comenzó a intentar socavarle algo de información.

—Es hija de mi maestro.

—Casi diría que pareces enamorado. —termino soltando sin delicadeza alguna a lo que el de cabello verde lo miro con la cara roja y una expresión que causo una risotada del "nanodayo". —Parecían una linda pareja de recién casados.

Siguió bromeando por todo el camino hasta que amaneció y junto a este la gran ciudad carmesí aparecía en su campo de visión como una ilusión hermosa e imponente con mucha más gente de la que habían esperados muchos de los comerciantes y guardias presentaban saludos al verlos mientras que los civiles se mostraban curiosos por la persona que venía dormida en el interior del carruaje.

—Espera aquí, nanodayo. —le hizo detenerse estando a menos de un día de la entrada de la ciudad protegida por Rakuzan.

Takao vio como se alejaba hasta unos comerciantes ambulantes que vendían abanicos bastante caros al parecer por lo que podía notar a la distancia el polvo que dejo el corcel de Shintaro lo hizo mirar hacia el interior del carruaje donde su "paquete" seguía durmiendo el viaje y la falta de paradas como la última vez parecían tenerla muy cansada.

—¿Para ti…? —no termino la frase cuando vio como metía el elegante abanico con un colgante verde dentro de la bolsa improvisada de la chica quien abrió los ojos sobresaltada por el cambio de luz que había provocado el hombre.

—Buenos días. —saludó frotándose los ojos.

—Buenas tardes. —respondió el pelinegro mientras Midorima solo asintió sin tener muchas palabras que decir sobre sus acciones.

—¿Un intercambio de regalos? —miro el abanico que sobresalía de sus cosas. —me concedes una de las espadas cortadora de hierba, por favor. —el hombre obedeció mientras daban marcha al carruaje movimiento que hizo que la chica se desestabilizara por un momento.

Siguieron así hasta que la chica saco el mango adornado por una de sus tobilleras que traía escondidas en el vestido rojo, Takao solo se rio de ambos con algo de discreción y aun con ganas de molestar a su mejor amigo comentó con voz apenada:

—¿No hay nada para mi Kusanagi-chan?

—Si le diera algo importante para mi a todo el mundo no lo haría especial. —sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa en Midorima mientras que Takao se sintió extrañamente ofendido por las palabras de la niña.

La noche cayó ya unos metros de distancia de la gran entrada de Rakuzan, sin embargo, Midorima no parecía querer entrar por lo que opto por pasar la noche en un campamento improvisado algo que no molesto a ninguno de sus dos acompañantes sino más bien dio un descanso a su amigo de cabalgar toda la noche y día como lo había hecho por lo que se recostó bajo un árbol lejano dejando a su amigo solo con la chica en la carroza.

—Debería ir a descansar.

—Si debería ir… tú dormiste todo el día tu salud no parece estar del todo bien. —toco delicadamente la frente de la chica quien sonrió asintiendo.

—Viajar creo que no me ha sentado bien, cuando lleguemos me sentiré mejor ahora ve a descansar.

El mismo gran general, líder del clan sur y mano derecha del emperador estaba dándole agua a una campesina del norte pensó en los rumores Kazunari mientras negaba vigilando que no hubiese chismosos o guardias del emperador que vieran tal imagen casi romántica entre ambos jóvenes, con una carraspera grave rompió el momento entre ambos para evitar que el encargado de llevar a la hija del general Kusanagi al emperador la llevase al sur sin dar tiempo al clan de respaldarlo.

—Deje a la chica con nosotras, Midorima-sama la emperatriz debe revisarla antes. —hablaron las sirvientas de la emperatriz quienes los esperaban con un par de guardias entre ellos el general Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki era la mano derecha de la luna del imperio gracias a su patrocinio a la emperatriz su clan y el mismo habían ganado bastantes privilegios en la corte del emperador Akashi Seijuro quienes sin ser buenos amigos habían formado varias alianzas políticas a través de varias mujeres que estaban en el harem del emperador.

—Te demoraste más de la cuenta Midorima. —hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —háganle una revisión a la chica por si acaso.

Esas palabras molestaron a Midorima, mientras las sirvientas obedecieron llevando a la chica con las demás muchachas traídas para formar parte de la ciudad carmesí como se le hacía llamar a la gran mansión de emperador el de cabello verde tomo con fuerza su espada a lo que su compañero intervino para disminuir la tensión entre ambos.

—Nos demoramos por que la chica se enfermo un poco debido al viaje. —la voz de Takao calmo a Shintaro quien miro a la chica quien estaba cabizbaja, aun pálida por el viaje.

No pudieron siquiera despedirse, Shintaro aún tenia obligaciones antes de siquiera volver a su hogar en el sur se marcho a paso veloz hacia alguna posada para descansar apropiadamente y hacerse curaciones a su brazo herido.

Mientras tanto Kusanagi Takenoko se encontraba sentada delante de una hermosa fuente de agua bañándose cuando escuchó a una joven gritar, la muchacha lloraba y rogaba por la emperatriz para que no la expulsasen de la ciudad carmesí que necesitaba estar aquí eso le dolió pues ella al igual había pasado por necesidades hace algún tiempo y sabía que era necesitar ayuda para mantener a tu familia "¿Qué habrá hecho?" Esa y muchas otras preguntas se creaban en su cabeza e incluso la de por qué se sentía mal de no haberse despedido de su raptor.

—¡Kusanagi Takenoko! —al oír que la llamaron se cubrió con la tella blanca que solo cubría desde su busto a los muslos.

Su cabello mojado se pegaba a su espalda, rostro y hombros se impresiono al ver a la cantidad de chicas que se encontraban esperando la aprobación de la emperatriz para quedarse en la ciudad carmesí, una a una comenzaron a ser revisadas por un grupo de tres mujeres dos mujeres que la habían traído hasta lo que ellas decían el palacio de la purificación y una anciana más atrás vio a una pareja el mismo hombre que había hablado groseramente a Midorima y una bella mujer de delicada figura.

—Reverencien a la emperatriz, luna del imperio. —Todas reverenciamos a la emperatriz quien se acercó a las muchachas que les señalaba la mujer mayor. —Preséntate. — le ordeno la misma sirvienta cuando la emperatriz llego frente a Takenoko.

—Takenoko de la casa Kusanagi saluda a la Luna del imperio. —Bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego al levantarla se encontró con una mujer hermosa de piel de porcelana tan blanca como la leche con mejillas sonrosadas, ojos como el cerezo en flor de primavera al igual que su cabello tan largo que llegaba hasta debajo de su cintura no había visto a mujer más hermosa nunca.

—Aun cuando su cabello está húmedo sigue como la paja —menciono tras tomar un mechón de su cabello del color del atardecer, tomó el rostro de Takenoko y la chica sintió las suaves manos de la emperatriz Satsuki sobre su rostro. —Su piel esta maltratada por el sol y algo pálida —Siguió hablando con la mujer mayor prosiguiendo con las manos de la joven ¿acaso al emperador le gustaban las granjeras? Se pregunto mientras mencionaba: Sus manos están maltratadas, es como si hubiera sido una criada, el general Daiki te la llevara a la casa de la hierba señora mayor Anzu. —Fueron sus últimas palabras para ella antes de continuar con otra de las chicas.

Le dieron una túnica y sandalias para que se vistiese para ir a su nuevo hogar, las criadas del palacio de purificación le indicaron a donde debía esperar al hombre que la llevaría hasta "la residencia de la hierba" como había decretado la emperatriz rastros de su voz aterciopelada resonaba aun en su cabeza mientras esperaba tomó su bolsa de color rojo apretando con fuerza el contenido de esta cuando el moreno posó su mano en su hombro haciendo un gesto de que la siguiese.

—¿Qué es la residencia de la hierba? —preguntó cabizbaja con la vista fija en la bolsa roja.

Sin miedo aquel hombre respondió:

—Las mujeres pertenecen al palacio no al emperador en si, por lo que se les divide en las más cercanas a él y otras de… ¿diversión? —Soltó delicadamente para que la chica no llorase como las demás que había escoltado hace algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué no vienen más chicas a esa residencia? —esa pregunta hizo que el moreno sonriese con satisfacción.

—No eres muy afortunada al parecer. —Ella asintió con calma procesando la información que le acababan de dar.

El cabello de la chica ondeo al detenerse posando sus ojos celestes brillantes similares a los de cierto príncipe cuando nuevamente habló con el general: —Solo viviré allí hasta que muera ¿no es así?

—No hasta que mueras… algún día puedes ser elegida por algún general o tan solo quedarte ahí… Todo puede cambiar según pase el tiempo. —sentencio Aomine Daiki siguiendo hacia donde sería su nuevo hogar de por vida como sentía la chica.

¿Algún general querría elegirla para ser su esposa? ¿El general Midorima lo haría? Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios ¡Entonces el hombre que había arruinado su boda jamás sería capaz de verle! Eso le dio una leve tranquilidad de permanecer en la casa con el rango más bajo en todo palacio.


	3. Jardín de espinas

En el jardín de las rosas con espinas.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde mientras la emperatriz pensaba como sus dos hijas jugaban entre ellas, a pesar de la alegría que siempre le daba ver a sus dos princesas juguetear hoy se perturbaba acaso era por ¿La niña granjera? La mujer sonrió de manera irónica por esa respuesta tan veloz que le brindaba su mente; Jamás podría haber pensado que podría poner en peligro por alguien así conocía a el emperador desde que eran niños nunca quiso su matrimonio arreglado ya pesar de ser la esposa legítima estaba en peligro por una doncella de baja cuna ¿Acaso era una mala broma de dios ?; dejo a sus hijas con las criadas que estaban tras suya para dirigirse al palacio dragón cerca de la entrada al bosque de otoño y el gran portal de oración donde había una chica muy parecida a la granjera hija del general Kusanagi solo que su cabello era castaño claro,

—Saludos a la luna del imperio. —Saludo la más joven.

—Dime… todo va de acuerdo con lo que quedamos ¿cierto?

La muchacha sonrió de manera viperina y con una mirada burlona asintió.

—Yo tendré al emperador en mi cama y tu puedes seguir rezando por el príncipe. —Esas palabras le molestaron, sin embargo, no tenia más opción que seguir con el plan con aquella mujer.

Hanamiya Tomoko era la hija del líder de los caballeros negros de Daichi una facción no muy amiga del emperador, pero habían prometido respaldarlos en la guerra contra Jabberwock si esa chica quedaba preñada de la semilla real.

Mientras tanto en la casa de baño había mucho trabajo que hacer para los jóvenes de la casa de la hierba, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo cuando la más pequeña seguía frotando la bañara que le había encomendado la señora mayor Anzu muchas de sus compañeras se ofreció a ayudar, sin embargo, la obstinación perteneciente solo a la familia Kusanagi se hizo presente:

—Takenoko-chan ¿segura no quieres ayuda? —Pregunto con cara de preocupación.

—Estoy bien pueden irse sin mí, yo iré luego de terminar. —Respondió mientras frotaba con aun más fuerza la suciedad de aquella tinaja.

Tal como los días anteriores la gente comenzó a llegar y marcharse como era frecuente, aunque hoy la señora mayor había recibido órdenes de atender a los estandartes leales al emperador, la más anciana esperaba a la más chica de sus niñas acabase para acompañarla antes de que llegasen los caballeros… eso no fue posible pues justo como le habían dicho los hombres que estaban invitados está la noche entre ellos el príncipe Tetsuya hijo adoptivo del antiguo emperador, Kagami Taiga líder del clan Seirin los cuales habían apoyado al príncipe en el reinado de su hermano por tanto eran buenos amigos, el general Aomine Daiki el mejor espadachín del clan Touo y su aprendiz Sakurai Ryou al igual que el leal compañero de batallas del emperador, Midorima Shintaro y su segundo al mando Takao Kazunari.

—Abuela ya me marcho. —La única voz femenina perdió la atención de los invitados que se encontraban en la entrada, uno hizo un nivel de ruido para ser saludados apropiadamente.

—Lo lamento mis señores, ellas es la menor de la casa de la hierba aun no aprende todo. —Se disculpo la abuela mientras la más jovencita se acercó para incluir en señal de respeto.

Al levantar la mirada tan solo se fija en un par de lentes y el cabello verde, ese cabello verde, rápidamente su mirada al suelo mientras se despedía de los altos estandartes.

—Akiko te preparo una linterna, ve con cuidado esta vez. —Asintió mientras se inclinaba ante la mujer mayor.

Con su mirada hacia abajo se encuentra hasta la parte de atrás de la casa de baños donde había una salida que, al pasar por un pequeño bosque podría llegar más rápido hacia la residencia de la hierba e incluso se podría tener un bello lago.

Tomo el pequeño farolillo que le había preparado una de sus compañeras con cautela dio pequeños vistaszos a su alrededor previniendo algún espía, el silencio era su único acompañante que le indicaba su camino estaba libre para seguir su marcha una sonrisa se escurrió en sus labios al soplar la débil luz que llenaba la linterna sus pasos se dirigieron hasta la entrada del bosque se quedó en silencio al escuchar unos pasos retrocedidos nuevamente hacia la puerta para pedir ayuda en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Cómo iras con cuidado si apagas tu linterna? —La voz sería que ya podrías reconocer a la perfección le hizo sonreír.

—Un fiero guerrero debería saber que el fuego solo puede despertar a las criaturas del bosque ¿no debería estar dentro? tal vez el emperador asista a esta velada. —Se adelanto hacia la entrada del bosque dándole una mirada a lo que la luna le permitía distinguir, le tendió la mano. —Debería acompañarme si tiene tanto miedo por mí. —Una sonrisa de diversión iluminada el rostro de la joven.

Sin pensar en nada más, comenzó a caminar a su lado el silencio del bosque era el único ruido que los acompañantes, ¡Esa pregunta! No piense en dar vueltas en su cabeza y sin más, ni pensar en las repercusiones de ella se perdió, tan solo quería escucharla responder aun si eso le hizo sentir mal por sí mismo.

¿Tú ... me recuerdas? —Su pregunta quería llegar a indagar en lo más profundo de su mente.

La noche se había tornado oscura por las nubes de lluvia que amenazaban a la ciudad capital ambos se detuvieron ante aquella pregunta que necesitó ser resuelta la mirada de Takenoko reflejaba sorpresa sin embargo apenada negó con la cabeza, tal como había pensado Midorima ella aparentemente no recordar el tiempo en que habían estado entrenando junto a su padre.

—Lo lomento… —se disculpo la chica mientras intenta sonreírle de manera de consuelo a la mano derecha del emperador.

No es importante. —Mintió, la respiración del hombre afligirse mientras continuaba escoltándola hasta el palacio donde residía junto a las demás muchachas de la casa de la hierba.

En ese momento en la casa de baño y sin previo aviso el gran emperador llegó a hacerles compañía a los hombres que habían sido invitados a la velada de esa noche, la mayoría de las mujeres que veían por primera vez se sentían nerviosas casi como niñas a punto de recibir un regalo por su cumpleaños todas se agruparon tras la mujer mayor esperando instrucciones de esta.

—Saludos Sol del Imperio La casa de la hierba está encantada con su visita. —La mujer mayor sonrió con amabilidad el hombre asintió con respeto pues conocía a la mujer más anciana desde su infancia.

—Espero no molestarlas cuando quieran pueden marcharse a descansar. —Sonrió de manera amable a la anciana.

Se acercó a los demás mirando a su alrededor donde no encontraron a su fiel compañero de batallas, mientras que algunas mujeres danzaban alegremente y traían manjares que habían preparado ellas mismas para quejarse al emperador, los grandes hombres del imperio charlaban.

¿Shintaro no ha venido? —Preguntó el pelirrojo al ingresar a las calientes aguas.

—Se marcho antes, no se específicamente bien. —Respondió con confianza el pelinegro mientras que el joven emperador asentía aun curioso por aquella respuesta.

Al llegar al fin del reinado del bosque, ambos se detuvieron como si quisiesen decir algo, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, Midorima se quedó en las sombras observando a la joven entrase sin dificultad hasta la residencia y comenzó a pensar en cómo ella directamente todos sus movimientos para enseñarle la hermosura que había en la oscuridad del bosque junto a su compañía; Tímidamente sonrió al marcharse de nuevo a la ciudad ya no tenía sentido volver a la casa de baño ¿Qué explicación daría?

—¡Espera! —Escucho que la voz de una chica gritaba, pero por la oscuridad se le dificultaba saber de dónde provenía ese grito.

—Quien ...

No termino la frase porque Kusanagi le había encontrado antes, al parecer se conocía el camino de la memoria porque había corrido hasta él sin dificultad alguna a diferencia del.

—Mañana… ¿Mañana podemos vernos aquí?

—Tú ... ¿acaso no temes por tu vida? —Preguntó molesto el general mientras podía distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Te esperare aquí al anochecer, te esperare toda la noche si es necesario. —Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse…

Solo quedó él y el viento que atravesaba la arboleda que le rodeaba por primera vez era él quien tuvo que marchar a la niña incluso en su infancia era ella quien siempre les seguía para observar cómo se entrenaban, ahora todo lo distinto en comparación a su infancia. Con cansancio comenzó de nuevo su marcha hasta el hostal, al llegar varias veces a miradas muchas de ellas llenas de desagrado no le causó cuidado sin más perturbaciones se recostó nuevamente en su cama se quitó las gafas, miro el techo de su habitación pensando en el motivo oculto para que la emperatriz no le diese lo que quería el emperador, negó con la cabeza que se sentía agradecido a ella al menos esta vez, cerró los ojos y lentamente el sueño abrazo con fuerza su mente.

" _¡Papá!"_

Un niño pequeño grito antes de subir a sus brazos una mujer le miraba desde la lejanía solo pudo distinguir su sonrisa y unas palabras que pronunciaron que resonaron en su mente con un eco tan fuerte que nunca había sentido tal dolor de cabeza en un sueño.

"- _Te regalo todo, mi corazón te pertenecerá para la eternidad"_

¿Acaso un hombre como yo podría alguna vez tener algo?

" _¡Papá!"_

Otra vez ese grito, aunque esta vez más desgarrador como si le arrebatasen de su lado afectado un vacío tan fuerte que le hizo abrir los ojos la luz del mañana alumbraba la habitación, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y con una sensación extraña se llevó la mano a su rostro sintiendo con ellas lágrimas, se sienten al darse un baño para calmar todos sus sentidos alertados por aquel sueño, tan solo un sueño ¡sin significado para él!

Hoy tenía un día bastante ajetreado en palacio.


End file.
